Nothing! (One-Shot) (Delena) (5x18-19) (SongFic)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Si me paro a pensar no sé porque me alejé de Damon, no sé porque le pedí ser su amiga, era imposible, ahora me tocaba a mi reaccionar, me tocaba a mi ir a buscarle, pero, si era tan fácil, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo? No tenía nada más que perder, porque ya le había perdido. (POV E) Este OS participa en el concurso "una historia, o una canción" del foro TVD Dangerous Liaisons!


**Título: **Nothing

**Rating: **+16

**Pairings: **Damon &amp; Elena

**Argumento: **Si pienso el porqué no lo encuentro, no hay respuesta a esa estúpida pregunta, no sé que se me pasó en la cabeza cuando me planteé la posibilidad de estar lejos de Damon, era imposible, esa idea no tenía ningún sentido, pero ahí estaba yo, lejos de él, lejos de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de su todo. Ambos respetábamos mi estúpida decisión. Pero yo ya no podía más, entonces, ¿por qué tengo tanto miedo?

**Advertencias: **Fic situado en un punto medio del 5x18-19 -_POV Elena-_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de LJ Smith, de The Cw, concretando de "The Vampire Diaries"

_Este fic participa en el reto "Una canción, una historia" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" con la canción **One and Only de Adele. **_En el fic se encontrarán fragmentos de la misma.

* * *

**_Nothing..._**

Miro sin mirar un punto fijo en mi falda, me la arreglo con las manos, y me doy cuenta que es estúpido lo que estoy haciendo, suspiro resignada y me dejo caer en el sofá de la residencia, ya nada tiene sentido, llevo una semana aquí encerrada y creo que me voy a volver loca, no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Damon, en como me dijo que no quería que permaneciese ni un minuto más en su vida, y yo como una estúpida estoy cumpliendo con su pedido, bufo aún más fuerte si es posible, me levanto de un golpe e intento concentrarme en mis apuntes de filosofía, ni puto caso les hago, los tiro de mala gana contra la mesita, justo cuando unas botas negras y unos zapatos de mujer se adentran en mi campo de vista, no necesitaba alzar la cabeza para saber con quien estoy ahora.

-¿Qué queréis chicos…?

-Ver como estás-la voz cantarina de Caroline me sobrepasa, la chica me retiró las piernas para poder sentarse-Elena no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada ni un día más.

-¿Porque no?-le cuestionó-aquí estoy a salvo de Liv y de Markos, que a estas alturas no sé quién es más peligroso.

-¿En serio?-se ofuscó, lo notaba a una legua, Caroline se estaba enfadando, eso o venía ya enfadada, en ambos casos era peligroso-Elena, tienes que escucharnos…

En estos momentos es cuando decido prestar un poco más de atención al idiota de Enzo, el cual está en silencio desde hace un buen rato, y eso si que me preocupa, él con lo hablador y irónico que es, mantenerse en silencio me tiene en ascuas, pero en sus ojos veo reflejado algo más profundo, y ese mismo instante siento que falla algo, me levanto de un golpe, con el corazón en un puño y los observo de forma inquisitoria.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?

-Cálmate Elena…¿qué tal si hablamos un rato?

-No, aquí pasa algo y no tengo ni una pizca de gana para aguantar evasivas de ninguna clase…-les advertí, y esta vez miré a Enzo-¿¡a qué coño habéis venido!?

-Damon ha hecho una locura.

-Vaya novedad, prosigue-quería evitar que viesen el miedo en mi voz, pero era casi imposible, llevaba una semana alejada de todos, ninguno había venido a hablar conmigo, y ahora venían estos dos a hablarme de Damon, estaba claro que había pasado algo.

-Intentó ir a por Markos-ya lo había hecho antes, no veo el problema-y este tuve que hacer o decir algo porque Damon no vino del todo bien…

-¿A ver esto cuando ha sido?

-Hará cuatro días…

-¿¡Y venís a informarme ahora!?-estaba alucinando-¿¡qué clase de amiga eres!?

-Elena-le llamó Enzo-Damon…

No supe porque pero ya tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, y de morirme allí mismo, no sé porqué tuve la sensación de que el mundo se acababa en cuanto Enzo pronunciara las siguientes palabras, pero no fui capaz de escucharlo, no fui capaz de seguir conectada a ese mundo, porque tenía la corazonada de que lo que iba a decir no era para nada bueno.

Me desperté de un sobresalto, estaba en mi cama, bueno, en la de la universidad, estaba sudando, ¿realmente había vuelto a soñar con lo mismo? ¿qué Damon se enfrentaba a Markos y este le decía…? No podía seguir torturándome con el mismo tema, miré a mi alrededor, ni Bonnie y ni Caroline estaban en sus respectivas camas, salí de la mía y me vestí lo más rápido posible, llevaba cuatro días con el mismo sueño, y en esos días todo había acabado igual: destrozada física y psicológicamente.

Llegué a la mansión Salvatore en un tiempo récord, y me vi a mi misma a punto de llamar a la puerta, ¿qué pretendía hacer a los tres de la mañana? Damon me lo había dejado claro, no podía ser mi amigo, y yo tampoco podía darle nada más, no hasta que todo tuviese sentido, me agarre de la mano, no podía ser que me temblara con tanta fuerza, ¿que me pasaba? Ya había estado en esta situación otras mil veces más, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez?

_**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before**_

Cogí aire varias veces, lo retuve unos segundos más y lo expulsé, repetí la acción tres veces más, iba a llamar cuando me di cuenta que tenía llaves propias, si quería enfrentarme a mis pesadillas debía hacerlo con la mejor cara posible, abrí y me adentré en el salón, lo que más me sorprendió no fue que todos estuviesen allí si no el rostro que tenían, estaban pálidos por mi presencia, sonreí medio en serio y medio en broma, ¿qué les pasaba?

Solté las llaves, fue Enzo el que se acercó a mi, y tuve miedo, mi sueño empezó a torturarme otra vez, realmente estaba asustada.

-¿¡Dónde está!?-grité, ni siquiera supe de donde me había salido la voz, pero ahí estaba yo, gritando a mis amigos, agarré a Enzo-¿¡Dónde!?

-Cálmate Elena…-me suplicó Caroline, y todo la pesadez de la semana, y todo el dolor se instalaron en mi cuerpo de un golpe seco, Damon no, no podía, no podía ser cierto, me temblaron las piernas, podía sentir que alguien me sujetaba, y realmente tuve miedo.

-Damon ya ha llegado…-comenzó Bonnie, pero se quedó en silencio, me giré en rotundo hacía ella, en busca de esperanza-ya lo sabe, que Damon…

-Damon ha decidido...quitarse la vida…-Enzo se atrancó en mitad de la frase, pero no había que ser muy listos para saber lo que estaba pasando, un hechizo, y por el olor a Luke supe que era obra de los brujos, la furia en mi interior crecía con más fuerza y no me di cuenta que estaba justo delante de Bonnie agarrándole por el cuello-¡Elena!

-¿¡Por qué!?-me giré a mis amigos-¡No os acerquéis! ¡Y tu contesta!

-Porque allí en el Otro Lado está pasando algo…-no podía hablar bien por lo que afloje mi agarre-y es por culpa de Markos...Damon fue a hablar con Markos...y este le dijo algo...que nos beneficia, no preguntes porque pero confío en Liv..

-¿¡En la misma que intentó matarme!? ¡¿la misma que está tonteando con tu novio?!-la tiré al suelo, porque si no me conseguía controlarme iba a acabar estrangulando la.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, estaba realmente asustada, Damon no podía haber hecho esa locura, sin pensarlo desaparecí de la sala guiándome por mi corazón, llegué al cuarto de Damon, y ahí estaba lleno de velas, y en el ambiente había un olor penetrante de magia y algo más, ignorando las advertencias de Luke intenté sentarme en la cama, pero no podía, había una barrera de magia, Damon tenía una estaca en el corazón, dios, era una estaca, me dejé caer al suelo, llevándome las manos a la boca, ¿por qué Damon…? ¿Por qué…?

-Damon va a volver Elena…-conseguí escuchar, era Stefan, estaba justo a mi lado, intentando que me incorporarse, pero es que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo-solo lo necesitan para establecer la naturaleza...volverá…

-¿Por qué él…?

-Porque necesitaban a…-tragó saliva-a la persona que impedía que los doppelganger estuviesen juntos, y encima tenía la sangre de destripador, era perfecto, la línea que nos separa y la fortaleza sobre sobrenatural-me fuese reído si no fuese porque tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, Damon era el medio para salvar al Otro Lado, pero ¿salvarlo de qué? ¿era egoísta quererlo a mi lado ahora mismo? Si no me fuese ido podría haberle parado, pero he sido tan tonta, tan ingenua en pensar que de verdad necesitábamos espacio, ¿por qué…?

_**God only knows why it's taking me so long**_

_**to let my doubts go**_

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así…?-mi voz sonaba apagada, muerta, sonreí, realmente no había mundo para mi si no estaba Damon en él, apreté con fuerza los puños, y miré con odio el cuerpo de Damon, ¿¡por qué me has hecho esto Damon?-¿pensabas contármelo…?

-Lleva cuatro días-cierro los ojos, no era estúpida, era gilipollas-y no, nadie pensaba decirte nada, Damon nos dijo que no quería verte, ni siquiera cuando estuviese muerto…

-Es una pena, ¿verdad?-dije irónica-me va a tener que aguantar...si o si...y como no vuelva-no podía, pero necesitaba expulsar las palabras de mi garganta-voy a ir a buscar su lindo y estúpido trasero del Otro Lado…

Y hablaba en serio, tal vez es por eso que sentí que Stefan salía de la habitación, si me paro a pensar no sé porque estoy tan asustada, son muchas las posibilidades de que Damon vuelva, ¿por qué iban a mentirme? Y encima debería estar acostumbrada a estar en esta posición tan infernal, en la posición de estar perdiendo a todo ser que quiero, pero Damon es diferente...lo siento aquí dentro, siento que se está yendo...y si él se va...yo…

Me sequé las lágrimas con fuerza, no, no podía pensarlo siquiera, intenté respirar pero es que todo me costaba ahora más que nunca, sentía que me ahogaba cuando era casi imposible.

_**Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all…**_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, queriendo retener en mi mente a Damon, a cada recuerdo compartido con él, y si lo único que me vino a la cabeza fueron sus últimas palabras, como fui tan estúpida de pedirle amistad, cuando yo ni siquiera podía concebir esa idea, si cerraba los ojos e intentaba imaginarme de nuevo siendo su amiga lo único que encontraba era celos, dolor y orgullo, no, nunca podríamos ser amigos porque eso implicaría saber todo lo que él hace con otras chicas y yo, simplemente ya no puedo, hace menos de un año lo fuese aceptado porque había una barrera que me impedía saltar, pero ya no existe esa línea, yo misma, cuando le confesé lo que sentía la rompí, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡Ahh!-era la voz de Damon, me levanté de un golpe, Damon se removía en su cama, su estado no era estable, tenían que sacarle la estaca, las marcas grises desaparecen y volvían a aparecer, Damon estaba viviendo y muriendo al mismo tiempo, ahogué un grito, y me sujeté con ambos brazos, rodeándome con ellos, no podía dejar que Damon sufriera eso por el solo...no podía…

-Haz algo Luke…-le supliqué.

-Damon está intentando volver...debo quitarle la estaca pero antes…

-¿¡Antes que!? ¿¡qué importa más que Damon vuelva!?-entonces lo comprendí, ¿qué más importaba que no fuésemos solo nosotros dos? ¿por qué le pedi tiempo a Damon? ¿por miedo? ¿por mi hermano? ¿por la profecía o por el veneno? No, todas las respuestas eran un "no" lo había hecho por miedo, porque cuando estoy con él nada más importa, porque cuando estoy con él soy realmente feliz, y no me importa, porque cuando estoy con Damon estoy en casa.

**_I grow fonder every day,_**

**_lose myself in time just thinking of your face_**

**_God only knows why it's taking me so long_**

**_to let my doubts go_**

**_You're the only one that I want_**

Totalmente demacrada me quedo a expensas de que Liv y Luke hagan el hechizo, no sé porque me estoy fiando de ellos, ni siquiera sé por qué los demás lo han hecho pero hay estoy yo, esperando, deseando que Damon abra los ojos, y lo hace, incorpora desorientado, la estaca ha caído al suelo, ese es el único sonido que inunda la habitación, expulso el aire que ni sabía que retenía y caigo de rodillas al suelo, no sé si Damon se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero ahí estoy yo, como una tonta adolescente llorando desconsolada, puedo oír cómo la gente entra y sale de la habitación, puedo sentir las venas de cada uno de mis amigos pero no me siento con fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y comprobar que todo está bien, porque no me importa, porque Damon respira de nuevo y ya nada más importa.

**_Will I ever know How it feels to hold you close_**

**_And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go_**

Salgo de mi drama personal e intento levantarme, la habitación está completamente vacía, y siento un gran dolor en el pecho, ¿por qué he creído que Damon estaría ahí a mi lado? He sido una estúpida, como bien me había dicho Stefan, Damon no me quería al despertar, como bien me lo dije él personalmente hace una semana, ¿por qué he pensado por un momento que iba a ser diferente? negué con la cabeza y me limpié las lágrimas, seguro tendría un aspecto horrible pero ya me daba igual, ya sabía lo que quería, e iba a luchar por ese amor, iba a hacerlo aunque recibiese miles de golpes diferentes, iba a mantenerme firme.

No sé cuantas horas habían pasado, pero cuando salí solo estaban Enzo, Caroline y Damon, el primero y el último jugaban al billar, y mi amiga estaba sentada encima de él, la rubia se quitó del medio, despidiéndose de ambos, dejándome sola en esa sala, bueno no del todo sola, estaba Enzo, el cual nos miraba a Damon y a mi de hito en hito.

-Le debes una explicación-escuché que le decía a un Damon bastante neutral, podía ver en sus ojos, como siempre me había pasado, que no estaba tan neutral, que estaba sufriendo un dolor aún mayor, quise regañarle, montarle un pollo por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, hasta hace dos segundos quería hacer y decir muchas cosas, pero nada tenía sentido, mis pies se movían solos y me lancé a sus brazos, y lloré, volví a dejar que mis emociones me controlaran, porque a fin de cuentas era más fácil que afrontar la realidad.

Porque Damon no me estaba correspondiendo el abrazo. Porque tenía miedo de mi rechazo una vez más era yo la culpable de sus barreras.

_**I know it ain't easy Giving up your heart**_

_**I know it ain't easy Giving up your heart**_

Busqué desesperada una respuesta en sus ojos o una pregunta, algo a lo que aferrarme, porque ya estaba asustada no quería más motivos para destrozarme más el alma, agarré su rostro y le obligué a que me mirase, pero no encontré más que miedo y oscuridad. ¿Le había perdido para siempre?

_**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**_

_**I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms**_

_**So come on and give me the chance**_

_**To prove that I'm the one who can**_

_**Walk that mile**_

_**Until the end starts**_

-¡Damon por favor! ¡Lo siento me equivoqué! Pero por favor….muéstrame que no soy una estúpida por intentar acabar con todo, por favor Damon…-las palabras caían en un saco roto, no había que ser muy listo para darme cuenta que Damon no me estaba escuchando, que estaba sumergido en su lucha interna, me aparté de él, agarré el taco y lo estrellé contra la ventana, cogí las bolas del billar y las lancé contra todo lo que tenía a mano, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, no podía haberlo perdido por mis propios miedos, estaba temblando lo notaba, lo que no noté fueron los brazos cálidos de Damon rodeándome, sonreí, me desvanecí en ellos, estaba agotada, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si su corazón aún me pertenecía o había perdido toda oportunidad.-Te amo Damon...por favor...dime algo...cualquier cosa...he tenido miedo...pero ya no lo tengo…-le agarré del rostro-te amo, ¿me oyes? y eso no va a cambiar, no quiero ser tu amiga, no puedo serlo...porque nosotros somos mucho más que eso, no necesitamos palabras...pero...ahora si las necesito…

-No puedes hacerme esto Elena-me fulminó con la mirada-no puedes volverme loco de esta forma…-me apartó-te amo, eso no cambiará nunca, ¿mi corazón dices? lo tienes tú, haz lo que quieras con él-señaló la nada-a fin de cuentas puedo sobrevivir con mi propia mierda…

-No digas eso Damon…-intenté cogerle la mano pero fue inútil-me ha costado darme cuenta, ¿vale? pero sé lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es estar a tu lado…

-Tal vez sea lo que queramos ambos, pero, ¿y lo que debemos querer? Porque tu deberías querer…

-¡Como te se te ocurra decir que debería querer a Stefan te clavo yo misma una estaca!-le amenacé-¡eso es otra! ¿¡quién te crees que eres para no contarme a mi lo que estabas planeando!?

-¿¡Y por qué debería serlo!?

-¡Porque no quiero vivir en un mundo donde tu no estés! ¡Y si por alguna razón no vuelves yo...no sé qué haría...créeme...cuando te digo que ME ESTABA MURIENDO AHÍ MISMO! ¡Damon! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, porque tu también eres mi vida! ¡Porque no hay nada ni nadie que pueda romper esto que siento!-me señalé el pecho-¡lo eres todo para mi Damon, y estoy cansada de resistirme, de luchar contra lo que siento, estoy cansada de todo esto…!

Esta vez fui yo la que le di la espalda, tenía frío, había gastado todas mis fuerzas en unas horas, estaba saliendo el sol, me llevé la mano al anillo de día, de veras hablaba en serio cuando dije que no había mundo para mi si él no estaba.

-Nadie-me dijo, fue solo un susurro-tiene el derecho a hacerte sentir así, ni siquiera yo...pero me he sentido bien, haciéndote daño, devolviéndote el golpe-rió-y ahora me doy cuenta que si, que te la he devuelto, pero que no puedo engañarme a mi mismo, que desde que te fuistes por esa puerta solo he querido ir a buscarte, que desde que me desperté, solo he querido cogerte en brazos y decirte que todo está bien, no puedo seguir así, no puedo torturarme torturándote, ¡te quiero Elena!

Me giré, no quería escucharle más me lancé a sus labios, y lloré, lloramos, o por lo menos eso es lo que me pareció cuando dejamos de luchar, nos besamos con pasión, con ternura sin importar que tal vez mañana volvamos a discutir por algo o por alguien, sin importar que seguramente en cero coma tendremos otro problema en medio, porque ahora solo tenía importancia nosotros dos, él y yo. Nada más.

_**¿Fin..?**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme :D Deseadme suerte! **_

_**Espero os haya gustado, la verdad es que la canción que me tocó no la conocía-es verdad, la música no es lo mío-pero creo que me ha quedado medio qué, es mi primer songfic así que ya sabéis...la cosa de los novatos xD**_


End file.
